Challenge
by OfStrangeShadows
Summary: Prussia had awesome ideas. But, as the Russian was beginning to beat him, Prussia thought that this one may have not been the best to bet on. RussiaxPrussia. Please review. One shot.


Prussia had thought of it as an awesome idea. (_When weren't Prussia's ideas awesome?_) He was going to travel to _the frozen wastela_- Russia's house and challenge him to a Just Dance-off. Then he was going to beat the _freakishly ta_- Russian and gloat for the rest of his life.

Yes, it was an awesome idea.

Looking at it now, with the Russian excitedly exclaiming how he enjoyed the song Rasputin, Prussia decided that it might have not been the best idea ever. The dance for Rasputin mixed in a bit of Russian dancing, which Russia would obviously know since he was the one to have created it. Prussia shrugged, allowing the Russian to choose the song. If he didn't win, at least he got to watch the Russian make a fool of himself.

"_Маленький__кролик__ [Little bunny], _would you like to make a bet?" He asked, turning to the Prussian when the loading screen appeared. Gilbert tilted his head and turned to the screen, "Depends. Does it involve the awesome me being forced to not drink my beer?"

"Нет, нет [_No, no_]," The Prussian was beginning to become annoyed with the Russian's use of his own language. "If I win, I am allowed to do as I wish to you. If you win-"

"-You'll pay every one of my drinks for a year, even if I'm in other countries."

The Russian smiled and turned toward the television, "Alright." Prussia followed suit and clicked A when the screen told him to.

A man appeared on the screen, his arms folded. The music slowly began to start and the little figures on the bottom told them to clap and then stop periodically. Prussia did this and watched from the corner of his eyes as Russia did the same and then crossed his arms again. The man on the screen spread out his arms, his right arm upward and his left toward the ground. They switched back and fourth. Gilbert, content with how easy this first part was going, thought that he might have a chance to win. After all, their scores were nearly tied.

The next part of the dance was the part that Prussia had a bit of trouble doing. The dancer bent his left arm and rested his right arm on top of it, his right arm going completely straight into the air as his left foot extended outward. And then he switched at a rapid speed. Ducking forward and backwards. Prussia, stumbling a bit with switching his feet, watched as Ivan did it with ease. He turned his attention back to the television in time to see the dancer bend down to the ground, his arms crossed, and jump back up with his arms spread open. He then went right back into the crouching position and jumped up again, this time aiming more toward the right than left. Prussia noticed that he landed on his left foot instead of his right, as he had the first time.

Gilbert, not even trying to get fully erect, spread his arms out while staying crouched. The Russian next to him, however, jumped up fully each and every time. The man on the screen, when standing up, began to pretend to play the violin. Gilbert stood up and began to do so. The ex-nation realized, when his eyes landed on the scores, that there was no way he was going to beat the larger nation next to him. The Russian just kept getting perfects on everything!

The man on the screen waved his arms upward and then brought them downward again, picking his leg up and then putting it back down. He then lifted one arm behind his head and pointed the other outward. Switching the arm behind his head along with the dancer, the albino man wondered exactly what Russia planned to do to him. He moved his arms downward and up in a wiping motion, and moved to the left and right. Then began to move his arms forward and his legs up and down, as if he was jogging. Repeating the two steps once more, the dancer then moved on to a different move. He put on hand upward toward his head, the other outstretched toward his extended leg. He then switched the arms and legs. Pausing once he went back to the original position, he moved his hips and head and then began to switch his legs back and fourth again.

The dance carried on like that until the song got to a speaking part. Here, the dancer slowly began to sink toward the floor, extending and switching his legs slowly while waving his arms over his head. Once he reached the ground, he extended his legs much faster. Instead of doing this movie, the albino sat on the floor and watched as the man next to him do it. It was amazing really, as hard as it was for him to admit.

Prussia, absorbed with watching the Russian dance, hardly noticed that the song was coming to an end. For the last move, the player had to jump in the air. They didn't have to do the moves after it, but the Russian did. He went down on one knee after being in the air and switched legs as he stood, jumping again and spinning. Landing on his knees, Russia jumped up with them bent. Then he kicked his leg upward and bent down, spinning. Once he spun completely, he landed on his knee in front of Prussia, his arms extended and a smile on his face.

"Looks as though I have won, da?[_yes_]" He asked, grinning at the Prussian's horrified expression when he realized that he had practically given up in the middle of the game. (_He had totally not given up, he had just gotten…distracted. Yeah! Distracted.)_ Ivan reached forward and cupped the albino's chin, pulling him forward slightly. The other stumbled forward, landing on his hands and knees. The taller country pressed his lips against the ex-nation's, slowly pulling him closer as their kiss progressed. Soon enough, tongues were dancing and the Prussian was in Ivan's lap, happily contributing to the kiss. And as Russia's hands began to sneak their way under his shirt, Gilbert knew that there was no way he'd be dancing anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my second time ever writing RussiaxPrussia, so please be nice! It's the middle of the night and I've been working on a few things the past few hours. My sister decided that we play Just Dance 2 and this is what came from it. XD**

**Anyway, if you want to see the dance. Here's the link: (Please remove the spaces.)**

**http: /www. youtube .com/ watch?v= p5-xd0M6tRQ**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
